The Steps to Recovery
by purpledragon6
Summary: After the events of 'Afterbirth', Violet attempts to move on with life without Tate. Luckily, her family is there to help her. Possible multi-shot.


**A/N: Possible multi-shot of Violet's story of moving on. Maybe just a one-shot. Your choice. Possible Tate/Violet or Violet/Gabriel if Multi-shot.**

* * *

The first day she had gone without him, without Tate, she felt as though her world had just ended. She felt that if she just turned and rushed back to his awaiting arms, then the ache in her heart would suddenly go away, but she also knew that it would only be a ripple in the sea of despair her heart was currently floating in. He had caused her family and herself so much pain and hardship that she knew it would be a mistake to let him back in. In a last burst of sheer will-power, she tore herself away from his hold, and fled from him, making a silent vow that she would never take him back.

So instead, she let in her brother, though this required some ware and tear at the wall she had built around her heart. The first day she met him, she wanted nothing to do with him. He had floated around in the same space as that devil's spawn for six months so in her eyes, she considered him tainted. Since his birth, she would lock herself up in her room and draw the blinds, shutting everyone out and taking her anger out in her own thoughts. Making up play scenarios and what ifs. If only Tate had not made such a foolish promise, or at least took her little brother at birth rather than creating his own child. Then, Nora would have just given him back and there would be no painful reminder of what had accrued living next door. This was not the case however, and Violet often found herself curled up in a ball, suffering from the painful reality that was hers.

Jeffery, her little brother, would one day understand the origin of his birth as well as the pain his big sister was feeling. It was him, who snuck into his sister's bedroom one night many years later and parted the blinds so that morning sun could be let in the next day. In his child-like mind hold, he felt that this lone action would be the cure to his sister's suffering. It was also that night, that he crawled into her bed and cuddled up next to her. Violet's eyes fluttered open and for the first time since his birth, she held her younger sibling close to her chest. Her aching heart swelling with an emotion that she had not felt in a long time. The feeling of hope, and love, and family for that matter.

They would watch the sunrise every morning after that. They would watch the dreadful moon be chased out of the sky by the sun, taking all of its stars with it. The darkness of night was no longer a heavy weight over the Murder House, rather it was greeted like an old friend, because they new what was coming in just a few hours. This is what brought hope to Violet as she held her sleepy brother in her arms each morning. It would be one of these mornings that she would finally admit the cause of her heartbrake to him. He was just a child though, and did not understand, so she soon began to search for someone who would. She sought out her mother later on that day.

For the first time in what felt like forever, they spoke together as mother and daughter. They cried over everything that had happened. Her mother kissed her wounds both fresh and old and in return, her daughter apologized profusely for ever letting that monsters near their family and for trusting him. It was the first time that when Violet stopped crying, she didn't feel the need to start again. As a matter of fact, her aching heart now felt numb, and to her this was a start, but there was still the heavy weight that hung over it, urging her to forgive the few who had wronged her.

The only person who she felt worthy of her forgiveness however, was her father. Never once had he tried to harm her, physically or mentally. He was always trying to make things right between him and her and she knew that his idea to move to this house was just his attempt at starting over with the family that he loved. She thought of this as she approached his office one fine spring morning, and knocked on the wooden door. The door flew open in an instance and the father and daughter were instantly in each other's arms.

"H-hi daddy..." She whimpered as she buried her face in his chest.

Nothing more was said on the matter, but nothing needed to be. They were finally a family again, and for the first time in forever, while they were all gathered around the Christmas tree, Moria included, Violet felt happy. Truly happy and alive for once, and she loved it. The wide grin on her face was proof and for a while now, it hadn't left her face. When she saw Tate however, her smile faltered. Not because of the pain in her heart that she had caused, but because she did not deem him worthy enough to view her smile, or to even glimpse at the happy family that he had tried to weasel his way into. With a last huff of hateful air, she went to the window and drew the blinds closed before returning to her circle of happiness.

Tate said that he would wait forever for her, but with the wall she had build back up again, this time composed of love and family, he would never end up with her again. It wouldn't be long before Violet finally had her happy ending with a boy however, even if it wasn't the one she had originally intended it with.


End file.
